


The Middle

by aWorkNprogress



Series: Clexa Scenes [2]
Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Lexa really likes wine, Screenplay/Script Format, Trouble In Paradise, Upset Lexa, Voicemail, they're in couples therapy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-19
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 20:27:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14701590
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aWorkNprogress/pseuds/aWorkNprogress
Summary: Lexa leaves Clarke a voicemail.*I felt inspired so there's a semi-novel style format in the second chapter





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy

 

INT. HOUSE - NIGHT

It's late, the only source of light being that of the small light over the sink in the kitchen.

The lock on the front door clicks and Lexa steps through. She swings the door shut and locks it then heads further into the dark house.

With the flick of the wrist she floods the kitchen with bright light. With a sigh of relief she shucks out of her high heels, and leaves them in the middle of the floor to walk around the island to the refrigerator.

Lexa goes to open the freezer but stops and instead plucks off a blue sticky note from the fridge that has Clarke's messy slanted handwriting on it reading "Don't Wait Up."

Lexa crumbles the note and throws it into the trash and then kicks the door shut with maybe more force than is warranted.

LEXA: Trust me you don't have to tell me twice.

Lexa then proceeds to pull out sauce pans, skillets, and a bottle of wine from the cabinets.

She sets a pot of water to boil then plops down onto the couch with a glass of wine.

She turns on the TV to a random channel.

For a few minutes Lexa watches "COPS" in a daze, until her phone vibrates in her lap. With lighting quick reflexs she picks it up and checks the notification, only to groan at seeing a message from Devin, their therapist.

LEXA: Sorry, have to cancel the appointment for this week, does next Tuesday work?

Lexa types out a reply only to pause, does next tuesday work for Clarke. Then remembering the note from the fridge Clarke types out an affirmative and then sends it.

Scrolling through her contact next, Lexa finds Clarkes, moves back and forth between a text or a call then settles on calling.

As she waits for the call to go through Lexa drinks the rest of her wine and then heads back to the kitchen, grabs the wine and refills her glass, more than last time.

VOICEMAIL:  _Hi you've reached Clarke Griffin, sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now leave me a message and I'll get back to you soon._

BEEEEP

LEXA: Hey Clarke, Devin cancelled our appointment for Friday, I hope it's fine with you but I told him that we could reschedule for Tuesday.

Lexa takes a sip of her wine and then clears her throat.

LEXA: I'm making dinner, I'll leave your portion in the microwave...

Lexa checks the water, it's boiling. She goes to the pantry. Boxes of elbow, rigatoni, penne, angel, linguine, spaghetti, shell pasta are stacked together like a tetris puzzle. She runs her finger across them, back and forth.

LEXA: So I heard the new voicemail, I didn't know we had decided to change our last names back

She stops on angel, grabs the box, and pulls the door shut with her foot. With enough force to dent the box Lexa slams it onto the counter and then rips into it.

LEXA: But it's whatever it's not like we didn't decide we would talk before we made these choices

She pours it into the boiling water.

LEXA: I'm sure you're just being spiteful again...

Lexa leans back onto the counter, massaging one of her temples.

LEXA: Look if this is about last night's argument I'm sorry okay... I didn't mean to make you feel like you don't bring anything to the table either. I know your art is important and that you're trying okay...It's important to me as well, you are-so don't even begin to think that's what i meant because it's not okay.

Lexa paces, then stops.

LEXA: I-I'll see you later tonight okay, we'll talk then...love you...bye.


	2. The Middle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So at first this looked nothing like what i had before, it was literally just the screenplay format without all the spacing but then I guess the extra bits just came naturally while i was reading through it. I don't personally enjoy me novel writing (probably because I'm a perfectionist when it comes to it and nothing ever seems right) so I hope it's not to horrible.

When Lexa get's home it's late, the only source of light being that of the small light over the sink in the kitchen, exhaustion clings to her like a second skin, like the stale air that clings to you after you've been on an airplane for the better part of the day. She swings the door shut and locks it then heads further into the dark house. With the flick of the wrist she floods the kitchen with bright light, resulting in a wince at the sudden change. With a sigh of relief she throws her purse down onto the counter like it's filled to the brim with bricks, and then shucks one by one out of her heels leaving them in the middle of the floor to walk around the island to the refrigerator. When Lexa goes to open the freezer she freezes as something blue out of the corner of her eye catches her attention. she  plucks off a blue sticky note from the fridge that has Clarke's messy slanted handwriting on it reading "Don't Wait Up." with the last of the frustration of the day Lexa crumbles the note and throws it into the trash located in their pull out drawer and then kicks the door shut with maybe more force than is warranted.

"Trust me you don't have to tell me twice." she murmurs.

She then proceeds to pull out sauce pans, skillets, and a bottle of wine from the cabinets. She sets a pot of water to boil then plops down onto the couch with a glass of wine. She turns on the TV to a random channel. For what feels like an eternity Lexa watches "COPS" in a daze, then just as a couple are about to get arrested for public indecency her phone vibrates in her lap. With lighting quick reflexes she picks it up and checks the notification, only to groan at seeing a message from Devin, their therapist.

"Sorry, have to cancel the appointment for this week, does next Tuesday work?" she reads.

Lexa types out a reply only to pause, does next Tuesday work for Clarke? Then she remembers the note from Clarke on the fridge and proceeds to type out an affirmative and then with probably more pleasure than she's sure she should feel sends it. Scrolling through her contact next, Lexa finds Clarke's, indecisively she moves back and forth between either texting the blonde or calling her, and then finally decides it would be best to call the blonde. As she waits for the call to go through Lexa drinks the rest of her wine and then heads back to the kitchen, grabs the wine and refills her glass, more than last time, she's going to need it to have this conversation.

_Hi you've reached Clarke Griffin, sorry I couldn't get to the phone right now leave me a message and I'll get back to you soon._

BEEEEP

"Hey Clarke, Devin cancelled our appointment for Friday, I hope it's fine with you but I told him that we could reschedule for Tuesday." Lexa takes a sip of her wine and then clears her throat.

Lexa checks the water, it's boiling, "I'm making dinner, I'll leave your portion in the microwave," She goes to the pantry where over the years they've collected an assortment of noodles such elbow, rigatoni, penne, angel, linguine, spaghetti, shell pasta due to both of their affinities for Italian food. She runs her finger across the boxes stacked together like a tetris puzzle, "So I heard the new voicemail, I didn't know we had decided to change our last names back."

She stops on angel, grabs the box, and pulls the door shut with her foot and with enough force to dent the box Lexa slams it onto the counter and then rips into it, "But it's whatever it's not like we didn't decide we would talk before we made these choices," She pours it into the boiling water. "I'm sure you're just being spiteful again..."

Lexa leans back onto the counter, massaging one of her temples, deep down she knows that's not true, Clarke is many things a pain in the ass but the blonde wasn't spiteful--not without reason at least.

"Look if this is about last night's argument I'm sorry okay... I didn't mean to make you feel like you don't bring anything to the table either. I know your art is important and that you're trying okay...It's important to me as well, you are--so don't even begin to think that's what I meant because it's not okay."

After a second Lexa realizes she's pacing and quickly puts a stop to it, involuntarily she clings to the phone like it's her only last lifeline, "I-I'll see you later tonight okay, we'll talk then...love you...bye." 


End file.
